MichelleXRiley Hotel Fun, The Next Step Naked Fanfiction
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: Michelle and Riley go to stay at Rileys parents hotel, they start out as friends but become Lesbian lovers later on


Michelle and Riley had just arrived at the hotel that Rileys parents owned, the hotel was closed to the public so it was only the two of them there.

There had just gotten to there room and it was 10 pm already. The two of them undressed into their bra and panties. Michelle was wearing a size 32D bra and light pink matching thong. Riley was wearing a sexy dark blue matching 32C bra and panties.

They got into the double bed they were sharing and fell asleep instantly.

The next day...

Riley woke up to the sight of Michelle completely naked putting in her swimsuit for the pool. Riley suddenly felt herself getting slightly damp under the sheets.

At the pool...

The two of them arrived at the pool, Michelle was wearing a black swimsuit and Riley was wearing at black bikini. Michelle suddenly found herself checking out Rileys ass under the the water. It was so perfectly round and firm. Michelle ignored the thought and went back to swimming.

1 hour later...

The girls were in the changing room getting dry after swimming and Riley found herself checking out Michelle's nude body and decided to do something it.

Michelle also found herself looking at Riley as she ran her towel over her wet, sexy C cup breast and decided she wanted to do something about her needs.

The two of them made it back to the room and sat down on their bed. "Michelle" Riley said

"Yeah"

"Can do ask you something" Riley said

"Sure"

"How would would you feel about me and you maybe sleeping together?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Michelle said

The two girls immediately started to make out. Michelle slipped her hand up Riley shirt and massaged her right bra covered boob.

Riley then reached behind Michelle and caressed her perfect ass.

Michelle lifted up Rileys shirt and took it off revealing her Black bra. Then Riley slipped off Michelle's shorts exposing her sexy dark pink thong "just your colour" Riley said.

Michelle then took off Rileys shorts showing her matching black thong making her ass look that much better. Riley lifted if Michelles shirt showing her dark pink 32D bra the same colour as her thong.

Now both of them were in their underwear with Michelle rubbing, pinching and massaging Rileys boob and Riley was squeezing Michelle's round occasionally giving it a playful slap. "Oh yes Riley slap my ass, make it red" Michelle moaned.

Michelle then used her free hand to rub Rileys pussy through her thong. Riley tried to contain her mains out it was too much, " oh my god" Riley exclaimed. "You like that" Michelle said as she pleasured her new lesbian lover.

Riley decided to give some of the pleasure she was receiving back to Michelle, so she decided to take off her Michelle's thong and unclip her bra leaving her fully naked. Riley then proceeded to pushing her index and middle finger in and out of Michelle's vagina with her free hand whilst the other crept up the Michelle's left boob and pinching the nipple causing Michelle to moan loudly.

"Hey Riley" Michelle said, "wanna try sicissoring?"

"Yeah" Riley said excitedly

They then switched positions and started to run and bump their pussys together causes wave after wave of pleasure.

"Riley I'm gonna cum"

" me too"

"Ahhhhhhhh" they both said as their cum floaded out of them and mixed together in a puddle on the bed.

Riley then lent Michelle against the wall and began to eat out her asshole. Her tongue swirled around Michelle's anul making her Ian at the intense amount of pleasure she was receiving from he best friend. "Riley I'm going to cum again" Michelle moaned

"Cum in my face" Riley said.

Riley then sat there as Michelle rubbed her clit pushing her to the edge and causing her to cum all over Rileys face. " let me give you some of that" Michelle said.

Riley then stood up and and opened her ass cheeks wide for Michelle, eyeing up her anul Michelle licked up lips hungrily and immediately went down on her ass hole, licking, sucking and kissing every part of it.

"Michelle, I'm going to cum"

Michelle kept licking her causing her to climax all over michelles mouth, Michelle swallowed every last bit of her lovers juices. "Delicious" she exclaimed.

The two girls fell asleep in each other's arms completely naked. They woke up the next day at the same time and greeted each other with a sweet smile knowing full well that it would happen again sometime soon and that this was only the beginning.

 **Authors notes: hope you guys enjoyed it, if you have any story preferences then comment them and I will write them up. I am working on a Goldberges Fanfiction between Erica and Adam and then another Next Step fanfiction after that.**


End file.
